


Mind Games

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Rape, Talon!Dick from another universe, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Damian and Dick are captured by a Talon from an alternate reality.





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags. 
> 
> This was requested by my friend and I honestly am scared to reread this myself. XD

 Damian's screams were _deafening_. His cries for Talon to _'stop!'_ were _horrendous_. Dick could only stare, eyes wide with fear as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Watched as his little brot-his _Robin_ - was being _defiled_ in such a way. Talon leaned back from the boy's cunt, smirk glistening from Damian's juices he had slurped up, looking over at Dick. " _Mmm_..he tastes _especially_ sweet _tonight~_ "

 

Dick growled behind the gag around his closed mouth. Talon cocked his head to the side, smirk fading as it was replaced with a thin line. "What? You jealous or somethin'?" He then smiled as he held one of Damian's hung feet, leaning back over to lick at his pussy, still staring at Dick with a knowing look in his eyes. Damian _shrieked_ , screaming _'NO!'_ again. Talon actually had the nerve to _chuckle_.

 

"You're so _cute_." He began, his free hand teasing it's way up the younger's thigh. He then grabbed onto Damian's small cock, squeezing hard enough to get him to scream _again_. "I just _love_ how you _squeal_ and _squirm_." Damian could only sob in response. "Wonder what other _cute_ little noises I can get out of that _sweet_ _little_ _mouth_ of yours." He reached up and grabbed at the younger's hair, tugging it so his head leaned back. " _Fuck_. I wanna split you open so bad." 

 

 

Talon then released his hair, leaning back so he was kneeling in front of Damian's soaked pussy. He then smirked, turning over to look back at Dick who was practically _clawing_ against his chains. "Maybe I should let your _sweet_ _big brother_ do it?" He began, turning back to his little Robin. " _Mmm_..you seem to _like_ that idea, _little prince_. Is that what he calls you?" Talon asked, reaching up to tease his folds, noticing how Damian whined a bit. 

 

Dick's eyes widened as Talon walked over to him, going over and taking him by his collar and snapping the chains off, but he couldn't escape. Talon practically dragged him over to Damian's tied up, exhausted, and _soaked_ body, Talon making sure that Dick could see _everything_ that he had done. "Yea, I'll let you do it."  

 

Talon ripped the gag out of his mouth. Dick was about to scream and yell, but not before Talon shoved what seemed to be another gag on him. But it wasn't. Instead, it was a dildo. Dick's eye's widened to the size of _saucers_ , beginning to thrash his head around as he knew what was coming next. Talon grunted a bit as he struggled to get his head to remain still. Once he did, he began to lean Dick's head forward towards Damian's clit.

 

Damian yelled loudly as the dildo was forcefully shoved inside his sore pussy, tears beginning to stream down his face. _"Stop...stop..!"_ He cried, legs thrashing again, trying to _escape_.

 

Talon chuckled as he continued to shove the thing in and out _in and out in and out in and_ \- _"AH!"_ Damian tensed and Dick watched, eyes wide with pure horror as the boy's cunt spurt out red while his abused cock spurt out white. 

 

He was bleeding. God, he was _bleeding_.

 

Talon stopped shoving his head near him, instead, he kicked Dick in the stomach and put the cuffs back on his legs and arms. "Mm...interesting." He began, licking his lips. "Let's try something-"

 

_'BOOM!'_

 

Dick and Talon quickly turned to the explosion. After the dust settled, Dick's eyes widened in pure joy as he saw one of his younger brothers. Standing there in all his glory, was Jason Todd.

 

 _"Get ready to die, you fucker,"_ Jason growled at Talon, even as the Owl dove for the Red Hood. 

 

Jason pointed both of his guns at Talon, shooting at the clone as he strode closer. Talon easily dodged most of the bullets, letting one scrape against his shoulder just a bit, grazing it. But Talon didn't skip a beat.

 

Jason cursed under his breath as the clone knocked one of his guns out of his hands, it sliding towards Dick on the ground. Dick found that, while Talon was distracted, he could get out of his restraints. Once he did, he grabbed the gun that had been kicked towards him, and jumped up to his feet, running towards the two vigilantes.

 

Dick didn't even look, he just pulled the trigger.

 

_'BANG!'_

 

A few moments of silence passed before Dick opened his eyes carefully. He sighed a sigh in relief to find Talon on the ground, bleeding out from the chest, but nowhere near his heart. Dick thought he killed him. He may _have_.

 

Jason then ran over to his older brother, pulling him into a tight hug. " _Thank god._  I got here in time." He gasped out, sounding as if he were about to cry. "Bruce and Tim...they should be here soon.." Dick just smiled and stroked Jason's hair.

 

"I'm okay. Damian isn't though," Jason then looked over Dick's shoulder, eyes widening. The two went over to Damian, finding him whimpering on the table he was strapped to. Dick bent down and stroked his hair like he had Jason, whispering sweet words to him.

 

"Your okay, Dami. We almost got you out. Just hold on, me and Jay are here now. Bruce and Timmy are gonna be here soon to.." Jason nodded as he got one of his knives out and cut the straps pinning him down off. 

 

Jason smiled sadly as he rubbed one of Damian's knees. "There. Your okay, Damian." The two helped the youngest up. Jason taking off his motorcycle jacket and wrapping it around the naked figure that was laying in Dick's arms at the moment.

 

"Dick?!" The two oldest looked up to find Bruce and Tim running inside the abandoned building they had been trapped in moments ago, both had faces of pure _terror_.

 

 _"Oh my god,"_ Tim gasped out as he saw the condition Damian was in and the dead body on the floor. "Are you guys okay?" Dick nodded, looking down at Damian.

 

"I'm fine. I can't speak for Damian though, Talon messed with him...and not in a good way..." Bruce looked at him, beginning to glare behind the mask.

 

"What do you mean?" Dick and Jason grimaced, then moved out of the way so they could see the toys and the metal table in the middle of the warehouse they were in. It took a few moments for Tim and Bruce to get the message, but when Bruce did, he began to growl, low and feral. "For once, I'm glad you killed him. Or else I would've done it _myself_."

 

Dick and Jason nodded. "Yeah..." Dick began. "I think I just wanna get back home, though..."


End file.
